1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to sanitization apparatuses and methods using electronic devices, and more particularly to a system and method for sanitizing a touch screen of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens have become more and more popular as input sources for computers and other electronic devices, such as an automatic teller machine (ATM) or an automatic ticketing machine. A touch is sensed by a touch screen of an electronic device when a finger or a stylus comes into contact with the surface of the touch screen. Most touch screens require direct contact with the skin of the finger of a user, and public touch panels such as ATMs are touched by many different users. However, these touch screens may provide a suitable home for bacteria, fungi, and other organisms which thrive and propagate based on the availability of moisture, temperature, and nutrients of the receptive surfaces. Thus, these microorganisms can pose serious health risks to users ranging from minor skin irritation to more serious toxic response and disease when the users touch the touch screen of the electronic device.
Known methods for keeping touch screens clean and sanitized include manually wiping the touch screens with a liquid antiseptic solution. However, this can only be done periodically and is not a long-lasting solution since the liquid will evaporate. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for sanitizing touch screens to effectively eliminate the microorganisms from the electronic device.